Unexpected Visitor
by Scribbler
Summary: Yuugi was used to not protesting during one of Anzu’s schemes. This was the first time she’d ever stuffed him in a cupboard to hide him, though, and Yuugi, usually so good-natured, felt it really was time to protest. But who's that coming their way ...?


**Disclaimer****: **Studiously not mine.

**A/N****:** Originally part of _As Deep As the Sky_, but it got too big. I have a chronic inability to shut the hell up, it seems. The song I was supposed to write within the time limit of was _Boyfriend _by Alphabeat, though obviously I failed and took longer over it.

* * *

_**Unexpected Visitor **_

© Scribbler, December 2008.

* * *

"But Anzu, I won't fit!"

"Sure you will. Hurry!"

"Anzu!"

Yuugi was used to not protesting much when embroiled in one of Anzu's schemes. Generally they weren't as life-threatening as, say, Jounouchi's schemes, which could be anything between dangerous and outright stupid of the 'we're never going to live this down' variety. Jounouchi's schemes may have had petty goals (somehow a lot of them always ended up revolving around getting hold of very specific DVDs and videos), but they were elaborate and, in Yuugi's opinion, death-defying, especially since he was usually cast in the role of 'distraction' because he looked cute and innocent. Yuugi was used to protesting in _those_ types of schemes, but Anzu's? Not so much. Anzu's schemes involved campaigning for equality in school, handing out animal rights leaflets and sometimes going shopping with her. The worst he could usually expect was becoming a clothes dummy while she made adjustments to some skirt or dress, or sitting in a chair outside a changing room while she tried on fifteen different versions of the exact same top and then bought the first one.

This was the first time she'd ever stuffed him in a cupboard, though; and Yuugi, usually so good-natured about helping Anzu out, felt it really was time to protest.

"Anzu, this is really uncomfortable."

"Shh!"

"Anzu -"

"I said shush!" she hissed from the other side of the door.

Easier said than done when you had a broom handle jabbing you in a very sensitive part of your anatomy and an ancient metal bucket precariously close to thumping down over your head if you twitched. Yuugi froze, more out of fear for his own safety than because he'd been ordered to. He didn't even know why Anzu had suddenly dragged him down the school corridor and bundled him into the janitor's closet. They'd been having a perfectly normal conversation, Anzu talking about how the cafeteria should only be stocking meat that's been killed humanely and come from hygienic environments, when suddenly Yuugi found his wrist enclosed in an iron grip and he was half-falling, half-staggering after her.

"Anzu!" cried a vaguely familiar voice. "How _are_ you? Come here – mwah, mwah. Hope you don't mind the air kisses. I just came home from France and the culture rubbed off. Such a lovely country; _so_ many good clothes stores. Plus, I won the European Duel Monsters Championship. You might've heard about my teeny-tiny foot-high gold-plated trophy? It was in all the papers -"

"Hello Vivian."

Yuugi neatly choked. Vivian Wong? Here? At his _school_? This went beyond the realms of bizarre and way into 'what the hell?' territory. The last time he'd seen Vivian was at the airport after the Kaiba Corp Grand Prix, when she'd stood waving them all off in such a frenzy she nearly fell off her own heels. He'd read about her win in Europe, mostly because her final opponent had been Mai Kujaku, and he'd been worried about how Jounouchi would react to seeing her in the media when she hadn't contacted any of them in months. Mai's defeat also made him worry about _her_ mental state, considering what happened the last time she fell into a losing streak. Nowhere in his worries had 'maybe Vivian Wong will come to my school' featured as a viable possibility.

Vivian's laugh was unmistakable. "So deadpan. Mai warned me I might not get a very effusive greeting from you. She says hi, by the way. Well, not 'hi', it was more grunting and blushing when I said I might run into you guys. I'd give her another few weeks before she's ready to admit she misses you all like hell and gets in contact. I've been working on her, so watch this space."

"You've been spending time with Mai?"

"Duh, where did you think she'd been all this time? I took her under my wing during the Couples Championship in Beijing – although if she heard me say that she'd probably bury a spike-heeled Manolo in my head." Vivian gave a laugh that was obviously meant to be tinkling but came off more like smashing glass. "Speaking of old friends, tell me, where's Yuugi? You two aren't usually very far apart. Everybody I've asked in this school, including the administrators, has echoed Mai and told me to find you if I want to find him."

Anzu made a very strange noise that Yuugi couldn't understand. "Why exactly are you here, Vivian?"

"Haven't you seen the roster for guest speakers?" Vivian laughed again.

The school had been organising speeches and seminars with various representatives from different professions as students got closer to graduation, to help guide those who still didn't know what they wanted to do with their lives. Despite the kudos of having several internationally acknowledged duellists on roll, Yuugi knew enough about how the headteacher viewed Duel Monsters that he couldn't believe Vivian was there to talk about it.

She wasn't.

"I'm listed under Medical Research."

"_What_?"

"You think I didn't have a career up my sleeve for when I retire from Duel Monsters? What do you take me for: some ditzy playgirl? I have a dual honours degree in medical science and psychiatry, sweetie. I just happen to be a startlingly talented and beautiful duellist as well."

"B-But, you … the European … you can't …"

"I'm taking a year off to work on further qualifications at Domino University. They actually have a surprisingly good School of Medicine there, and they're crazy about international students because of the high fees they can charge. Good thing being a winner pays so well. Plus, being so close to Kaiba Land I can keep my hand in with Duel Monsters. Y'know, just for fun. Wouldn't want my skills to _completely_ atrophy, otherwise Mai might make good on that threat and steal my title from me next year." Something in the way Vivian said this made Yuugi imagine that special predatory smile of hers that made him feel like a rabbit that'd strayed too far from its burrow. "I knew _you'd_ be especially pleased to see me, sweetie. Oh dear, that pesky bell. Well, back to Mr. Juniki's office for me for yet more paperwork checks. You'd think they'd be able to waive a few of the visa thingies considering my fame. Toodles! Tell Yuugi I'll see him later. I expect all you guys to be at my seminar – front row seats, please. Anything less and I might have to come after you." Another glass-smashing laugh. "I kid, I kid. Mostly."

Minutes later, the cupboard door was opened and Yuugi tumbled out. He sprawled on his back, covered in mops, brooms, cleaning rags and one mouldy old sponge that perched on his head like a cat taking a nap. He pushed it off and stared into Anzu's unreadable face.

"Anzu -?"

"Now _that_," she said, cutting him off, "I did _not_ see coming."

**

* * *

**

_**Fin.**_

* * *


End file.
